Starting New
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Something awful happens to Clarke, and she becomes dependent on Bellamy to help guide her back to her strong self. Moving to a new territory, Bellamy and Clarke must also fulfill a marriage in order to lead their people in harmony after settling in a safer area.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story has mature themes, language, sexual content, and some violence. Please understand that all recognizable ideas from The 100 TV show or the 100 book series belong to their respected owners. This story focuses on Bellarke, and specifically Clarke's ability to overcome a large challenge.**_

1

 _ **Clarke**_

Clarke took a deep breath, savoring the surely short-lived moment of silence. After days of negotiating with Lexa, the other clan leaders, and her own people, she was exhausted. She and Bellamy were both functioning on minimal sleep and she finally found time for a moment to herself. The past few days had put strain and stress on the two co-leaders, which fortunately took up all their time to focus on their people. The drunken kiss they'd shared just days before their arrival was still an untouched subject between them. She laughed at the sky, baffled at how she and Bellamy were capable of leading an entire group of delinquents, yet unable to maturely address their drink0induced kiss. At least, she thought it was primarily alcohol-induced, on his part for sure. Their responsibility to their people came before any possible feelings they had for each other. Shaking her head, she tried to dismiss those thoughts.

Leaning back against the tree near her, she looked down at the busy people walking about, starting their day. It was early morning, and she'd found her brief moment of solitude at the top of a nearby hill. At the top, she was still able to watch over her makeshift-tent-compound of the remaining 100, but also able to watch the people of Polis prepare for their morning. Not yet accepted as a new clan under Lexa's command, they were not welcome in the city center accommodations. Instead, they resided just outside the busy streets of the Polis market, toward the edge of the city.

Clarke desperately hoped it was finally the day that they reached a conclusion. She and Bellamy were faced with the grim truth that without Lexa's support, they wouldn't survive the upcoming winter. Their original hopes of the Ark citizens descending to Earth with aide were long gone. They never found a way to reunite with the 100 safely, and perished in space. While Clarke obviously grieved for the loss of her mother, part of her was partially mad that they hadn't tried harder to return to Earth. The only explanation she was given was from the last radio communication from her mom. _"Plans have changed due to some…conflict up here. It's hard to explain,"_ her mother had said in a defeated voice.

 _"That's not good enough! Whatever happened, there has to be another way!"_ she'd shouted regretted that those were the last words spoken between mother and daughter, but they were gone.

Without their help, the 100 had to prepare for winter on their own. An alliance with Lexa gave them a higher chance at survival. There were surely obstacles to face throughout the cold months that they would not know to prepare for, and that had led them to their current situation.

Peering down at the clusters of tents, she saw two people asking Bellamy some questions. Knowing she should probably head down to help coordinate their day, she sat up straight. As much as she wanted to sit alone and rest in silence, she had a duty to their people. "Hello Clarke," a deep voice sounded from the shadows. Her pulse quickened at the realization that she was _not_ alone. Turning her gaze away from the view of Bellamy and her people, she saw a tall man dressed in dark clothing. He had broad shoulders and long, dark hair.

"Nikus," she addressed him with as much confidence as she could gather. He was one of the clan leaders whom did _not_ want Clarke and Bellamy around or part of an alliance in any way.

"What is it that you are doing up here all along? Without the trusted protection of your taller shadow?" He questioned. She was well aware that he was referring to Bellamy, but chose not to answer. "For someone wishing to be recognized as a worthy clan of the commander, you are not very smart. Wandering off on your own with enemies around is pathetically stupid. Did you _really_ think we would let some foreign traitor from the sky join our people? You are murderers." He had started inching closer to her, and she started to stand up.

"We are _not_ murderers, we want peace," she attempted to reason.

"Peace? Was it peace you sought while murdering my village? Peace you sought when homes and families were burnt to the ground?" He had her pinned to the tree which moments ago gave her comfort. She remained frozen, partially in terror of Nikus, and partially in guilt at the sad truth behind his words. She was paralyzed with emotion. "Blood must have blood," he changed in a deep, resonating voice. "If you truly wish to be loyal to our ways, so be it," he added and pulled a knife from his waist. Moving the knife to the top of her cream-colored chest, he smiled. "I shall give you the honor of blood must have blood, but the punishment will be that of a murderer." He pressed the knife into the top of her breast, eyeing the red string of liquid it produced. She winced in response and pleaded both with her eyes and her words, "Please," she managed to choke out, words failing her.

"Begging like the weak woman you are. You don't even deserve the blood." At his words and further pressure of the knife, Clarke screamed. She screamed for her life, she screamed out of fear, and she screamed for the desperate hope that somebody, _anybody_ , would hear.

 _ **Bellamy**_

Bellamy sat in front of the smoldering ashes of the previous night's fire. He sat tying is boots, preparing himself for another day of tedious negotiating. Worry creased his brow when he didn't find Clarke in her tent, but was able to spot her blonde locks at the top of the hill near the forest. Before his mind even had the chance to drift back to their one and only kiss prior to their arrival to Polis, Jasper interrupted his thought train. "How much longer are we going to be the outcasts of the edge here?" Jasper inquired.

"As long as it takes," he responded gruffly. Truth was, they were nearing the change of seasons. Winter would soon be on its way, and he knew the leaves turning color meant it would be soon. He studied Jasper and Monty, who had decided to join their morning conversation, with a tight expression. "It's not something we can rush, we need their-" his sentence was interrupted by a loud shriek. He knew that voice, and his heart immediately dropped. "Clarke," he said before taking off towards the hill.

"Clarke!" he shouted as he made it to the top of the hill. Half into the forest's border, he found her on the ground with one of the clan leaders on top of her. Not hesitating, he tackled the man to the ground and quickly removed the knife from his hand. It did not go unnoticed that the blade was coated in blood. The grounder was not an easy fight, and they both struggled on the ground before Bellamy finally got an opening to stab him in the shoulder. Nikus, he recognized, had enough strength to still fight back until Bellamy stabbed him a second time, _that_ wound in his knee.

Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere and was too weak to attack, Bellamy turned his attention to a still creaming Clarke. He took in her bloody appearance. His eyes instantly focused on the blood between her legs. His worst thoughts confirmed by her cries and evidence of what the grounder had done, he saw red. Clarke's broken cry of, "Bellamy," was the only thing that stopped his hands from finishing off Nikus right then and there. He knelt down next to her, unable to process the sobs and shaking that her body emitted. Tears streamed down her face as she moved into the fetal position on the ground. He reached out to her to find her gripping at his shift. Monty had made his way up the hill then, and gasped at the sight. "Get the healer," Bellamy commanded as he handled Clarke's shaking form.

"Jasper already went to find him," Monty responded and Clarke screamed louder at Monty's voice. Bellamy pulled her up and held her close, whispering in her ear that it would be okay—even though he knew it probably wouldn't. Nikus lay a few yards away groaning in pain, and Bellamy knew there would be consequences for his actions.

"Don't let anyone else up here that doesn't need to be. They don't need to see her like this," he instructed. Monty nodded at his words and looked down at Clarke. Moving closer to also offer comfort, Monty's actions were met with louder screams and sobs from her, causing him to jump back. "Shhh," Bellamy tried to calm her. It unnerved him to see her so hysterical and he cursed himself for not walking up the hill the second he spotter her sitting alone. Maybe then it wouldn't have happened. He should have made sure she had a knife, or gun, or _some_ sort of weapon. He knew she put on a tough front for their people, and for their reputation to the clans and Lexa. Truth was, she was just as human as everyone else. She grieved, cried, and she had weak moments just like the rest of them. Unfortunately, hers held significantly worse consequences this time.

It didn't take long until one of Lexa's healers was present, and brought with two other men to assist him. Bellamy rushed out what had happened, explaining as much detail as he could to the older man currently assessing Clarke's injuries. He held onto her upper body tight as she sobbed into his chest. "We need to move her. Adan, Mikel," the healer gestured to his assistants. Clarke's grip tightened on Bellamy at their advancement.

"I'll carry her," he insisted and hoisted the princess into his arms as they made their way to one of the healer's small huts used for patients.

Bellamy saw Adan and Mikel pick up Nikus from the pool of blood saturating the dirt, and bring him in a different direction. They quickly reached the hut and went inside. The healer motioned for him to set her down on a bed I the dimly lit hit. "You may need to hold her down." He instructed.

"Why? What are her injuries?" Bellamy asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm not sure yet, but even just a few minutes in her presence and it's clear that she is both emotionally and physically injured. Please," the healer gestured to the headboard. Bellamy, with Clarke still holding onto him, took a seat at the head of the bed with Clarke's form lying down. "I need to clean the wounds, and do a quick exam of the damage. She is not the first woman here in Polis to suffer an event like this."

 _ **Clarke**_

Clarke couldn't breathe, think, or cease the shattering sobs from escaping from her body. Nikus's attack and actions had left her in a hysterical shock. Of course, once the realized his intentions she fought back. She kicked, hit, grabbed, and gouged. However, the blade piercing her skin had complicated her defense. Only when she felt the comforting arms of Bellamy did she let herself completely go. She remembered being carried won the hill and into one of the healer's huts. The first few minutes in the hut were a blur, and she primarily focused on the warmth of Bellamy holding on to her. It wasn't until the healer's hands touched at her thighs did she truly lose it. She screamed even louder, cried harder, and fought against him. She then felt Bellamy move directly behind her back against the headboard and attempt to hold her still. The reassurances he spoke into her ear didn't register. Through her own tears she could see him looking down at her through his teary eyes, but her attention as then brought back to the assaulting doctor. The last words she heard were Bellamy's desperate plea to the doctor saying, "Can't you give her something!?" After sour tasting liquid entered her mouth, she was quickly swept into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _ **Monty**_

Monty was one of the few allowed in the hut Clarke was recovering in. Bellamy had made it very clear to not let anyone else in, and to not speak with anyone about what Nikus had done. The rebel leader had informed everyone that Nikus attacked Clarke, and she was merely recovering from injuries. Bellamy didn't want their people to think her weak, at least that was what he'd told Monty. And, it made sense. Monty knew Clarke wouldn't want everyone to know, and Bellamy was just voicing her silent wishes. She wouldn't want people to see her in her current condition, and Monty himself had a difficult time seeing her. However, it was hardest on Bellamy.

Monty watched the way he looked over Clarke. It was almost heartbreaking to see how defeated he looked staring down at her silent form. Silence. That was her current state. She wouldn't speak to anyone except Bellamy. Maybe it was just because she trusted him more, or maybe it was because he was the one to find her. Monty wasn't exactly sure, but he did know that their fearless leader cared deeply for her. It was blatantly clear that he needed her, and she him. They just hadn't admitted that to each other, _before_.

Monty turned the page of the book he was pretending to read, and looked over at her sleeping on the bed. She remained in the healer's hut, needing time for the wounds on her legs to heal. The small door opened, startling him. Looking up, he spotted Bellamy and the healer. "Hello Monty," the healer greeted. He was a kind man, with tired eyes. Monty could only imagine the horrors that a grounder healer saw throughout their life.

"Hey," he responded. He watched the two men gather supplies around the room, and then Bellamy moved towards Clarke. Producing a small vial of clear liquid, he gave her a small drink of it which she accepted with a small grimace-yet little emotion.

"I'll be outside," Bellamy announced and Monty followed, leaving the healer with his patient.

"Changing bandages?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what we are going to do without that sedative though," Bellamy answered him.

"Why would we stop using it?"

"Because we're leaving."

"What? What about the alliance? Surely Lexa will accept us now, and banish Nikus, right?"

"No." Bellamy's answer was hard and cold. Monty was left speechless outside of the hut.

"No?"

"No."

"Well, how is that fair?!" he screamed at his leader who remained stoic. He'd seen her carried back, heard her screams from outside that first day, and watched Bellamy give every minute he could to watch over her. The only time the rebel leader ever rested was when he accidentally fell asleep watching over Clarke. Bellamy gave her the medicine she would refuse from the healer. He changed her bed sheets, he fed her, he made sure she didn't lay on one side for too long, and most of all, he helped her sleep safely. The only thing he didn't do was take her to the bathroom, which a female assistant was brought in to help with along with cleaning up the small hut, and change her bandages. The location of her open wounds that required bandage changes cause her hysterical crying when the healer neared her. To prevent infection, they needed to change the bandages. Monty had come up with the idea of sedating her during those times, but once again she would only take it from Bellamy. He and the older woman who assisted her to the bathroom were the only ones allowed within a few feet of her. If Lexa wouldn't accept them as a new clan, then where were they supposed to go? And how was Clarke going to survive without the healer's medicine, bandages, and assistant? They wouldn't make it through the first week of winter.

"I know. Even so, Nikus has authority over Clarke and I. He convinced over half the other clan leaders to vote against us. We're out." Bellamy explained.

"That's it? Just like that? We're out?" Monty's mind was reeling with how they were going to survive, and how they were going to restore their other leader.

"Yes. Lexa hasn't completely abandoned us, though. There's a colony northwest of here that she's suggesting we go to. Says they're a little more traditional, but a lot less of a war zone than Polis. She says we could be a clan under the commander out there, who happens to be her cousin. His name is Sporren. It's worth a try," he made eye contact with Monty.

"Northwest? How far? What if we don't make it by the first snowfall?"

"We don't have much of a choice. After what happened, the clan leaders have voted us out of the city. We have until sundown to leave."

"Voted out of the city? Are you serious? What right do they have to kick us out?" Monty was enraged at the false hope of support the clans had provided.

"They have every right, Monty. It's their society, their rules, not ours. Apparently me wounding Nikus was the final push for the other clan leaders to side with him."

"But he was rap-"

"It doesn't matter!" Bellamy's voice grew louder and Monty knew that wasn't something he was ready to hear out loud.

"Clarke won't adjust easily to leaving."

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Well I'm just saying," Monty defended himself.

"I want you to prepare Raven to become Clarke's new assistant. She'll need a girl who knows the situation, and Reyes is probably the most trustworthy. Don't give any details you don't have to. Announce to everyone else to pack up. We leave as soon as possible." Bellamy stood and started marching towards the city center.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To tend to some unfinished business."

It was mere minutes later that Bellamy walked out of the city center with a bloody knife and a satisfied smile on his face. "We need to leave quickly." Monty knew that he had ended Nikus's life, it wasn't hard to guess. However, he was surprised to see Lexa peering down at them from her tower with an expression of acceptance. She and Bellamy made brief seconds of eye contact before the leader entered the hut housing Clarke. "Explain these bandages to me," he demanded of the healer who was organizing a box of vials.

"Pardon?"

"We're leaving; teach me how to change her bandages."

"I can learn too, maybe we could take turns," Monty offered trying to be helpful and kind.

"No. I'll do it. Wait outside and make sure everyone is ready to go." Sighing, and holding back a smile at Bellamy's possessiveness over Clarke, he exited the hut to ensure that everyone was packing their things.

* * *

 _ **Clarke**_

She vaguely recognized the healer and Bellamy talking, but remembered the door slamming shut. It was quiet for a few seconds, before she felt the bed dip behind her back. She felt her pulse quicken until she could feel Bellamy's rough fingertips stroking her arm. "Time to go, princess." Confused, she painfully rolled to face him. Just a few days after her _event,_ as she had so effectively named it in her head, her body was still very sore and small movements were painful. Scrunching her eyebrows together in uncertainty, Bellamy gave a hint of a smile towards her. "I know it's not going to be easy, but we've got to leave. We're headed to a settlement northwest of here. Where it's _safe._ " He had been emphasizing that word, _safe_. She figured he hoped it brought her comfort, but it wasn't the word. It was him. Even though they fought, and had their ups and downs leading the 100, she knew he was the only one she trusted. To hell with the emotions of the drunken kiss, she just needed someone she trusted to break down in front of. And, after what she went through, she knew he was the only one who would understand why.

Silently, she nodded in agreement, and began to sit up. "I've only managed to get one vial of sedative from the doc, and we're going to save it for bandages, so if you can't walk I can carry you." She shook her head no, determined to make some progress. He briefly explained that the deal between clans was broken, but left out any mention of Nikus.

Standing up to her full height, she took a deep breath. She peered up at Bellamy's concerned expression, and saw the worry in his eyes. "Okay," she announced and began to slowly move towards her shows in the corner of the hut.

"Here," he offered, and helped her tie the laces. She kept her balance by hanging on to his shoulder. She then felt a coat being draped over her shoulders, and watched as he gathered a bag that held the medical supplies. "Ready?"

"No," she answered honestly with a nervous voice.

"Hey," he looked at her anxious eyes. "You can do his."

"What about them?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about them. Everyone out there cares for you and respects you. You're safe, and that's all that matters." His serious gaze gave her a hint of reassurance. Silently, she nodded and turned to face the door.

He ushered her out, with his hand gently resting on her back. She took in the gray sky and gloomy atmosphere. It looked exactly how she felt inside. She knew Bellamy had added stress taking care of her, but she was unable to snap out of her current state. What happened on that hill had truly defeated the strength, motivation, and drive within her. She had no desire to socialize, or speak with anyone about what happened. She just wanted to feel safe, and Bellamy gave that to her. Her _event_ had brought out raw instinct as opposed to rational thinking. Apparently her instinct told her that Bellamy meant safety.

"Monty!" his voice called. "Are we ready?"

"Almost. One of Lexa's men gave us some extra blankets, and we're just trying to load those up." Monty reported and looked towards her. "Hey, Clarke." She appreciated his smile and greeting, but couldn't find it in herself to answer. She instead nodded in his direction. In fact, that was her silent response to everyone's greetings. She could feel the stares and concerned glances in her direction as she followed Bellamy's lead to the front of their group.

"Alright, let's get going. We're racing against the weather," he said as they began their journey.

* * *

Truthfully, her legs were killing her. Each step was a painful reminder of her event. She didn't want that reminder to make her feel scared, terrified, or frightened, and with Bellamy and her people around—she didn't feel that. Their trip bringing her farther away from Polis, she actually felt a large amount of her previous fear leave her. Sadly, it just left a broken version of herself to continue on.

A few hours later, her steps started to falter. She'd walked right beside Bellamy the entire time, and knew he noticed her movements. "Let's rest," he said only to her, and then announced it to the group. Everyone was grateful for the break to sit down and refresh themselves. Miller immediately approached Bellamy, appearing as if he was there to report some sort of information. However, at his proximity she took a few steps back.

"Here's some of the bread we have left," Miller offered, eyeing Clarke's actions strangely. "It won't last long, so best to snack on it while we have a chance."

"Thanks. How's everyone holding up?"

"Fine. For now. You think we'll go until sundown?"

"That's the plan. It gives us a few more hours to put some distance between us and Polis," Bellamy's sure voice answered. "Here," he handed her the rations of bread. She silently accepted, but didn't take a bite. She was too busy trying not to focus on her throbbing thigh, and evade eye contact with Miller. The broken shell of herself could only handle so much activity at once.

"Everything okay Clarke?" Miller asked. She must have looked nervous, because Bellamy placed his warm hand on her back and answered for her.

"She's fine. Just tired. Tell them we are only resting for twenty minutes. We need to keep moving." Not fully satisfied with his rushed answer, Miller nodded and turned to leave. "Eat," Bellamy instructed. She complied and took a few small bites. She'd barely made a dent in the piece, and he sighed. "Please, eat," he instructed once more. She couldn't help the involuntary eye roll at his insistence; which earned her a relieved chuckle from him. "There she is," he quietly commented. She felt his arm cover her shoulders, and some of the tension left her body. He stayed by her throughout the entire break and asked her twice if she had to use the bathroom—both to which she refused.

Pretty soon they were venturing through the woods, and had continually made progress away from Polis. They couldn't move very fast, mainly due to the amount of stuff they had to carry. Throughout the few hours of walking, multiple people had come up to her and Bellamy. She did her best to try to appear okay, but he knew when to end the one-sided conversations some tried to have with her. Many of the conversations consisted of Bellamy answering their frantic questions regarding their destination, how far it was, and when they would rest for the night. Eventually, the sun was low enough in the sky that they found a place to unpack for the night. She was grateful for the opportunity to rest her legs, and finally had to go to the bathroom. Looking at their surroundings, she saw that they were going to be set up half in a clearing, and half in the dense trees. The reassuring look and presence of Bellamy was the only thing to calm her nerves as the 100 began to set up temporary shelters for the night ahead.


End file.
